O que é o amor pra você?
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Hermione precisa de uma entrevista com o famoso Harry Potter para garantir seu emprego. Mas Harry impõe uma condição. Para entrevistá-lo, primeiro terá que ser entrevistada por ele.


**Autor: **Thais Potter Malfoy

**Shipper: **Harry/Hermione

**Spoiler:** Livros 1-5

**Resumo: **Hermione precisa de uma entrevista com o famoso Harry Potter para garantir seu emprego. Mas Harry impõe uma condição. Para entrevistá-lo, primeiro terá que ser entrevistada por ele.

* * *

**O que é o amor pra você?**

Hermione caminhava mal-humorada pelas ruas. Acabara de sair da revista em que trabalhava e seu chefe simplesmente queria que ela conseguisse uma entrevista extremamente importante para a página principal da edição de domingo. O fato de hoje ser sexta-feira era só um mero detalhe. Carregava consigo uma pasta preta cheia de folhas mal organizadas devido à pressa em que ela saíra do escritório. Estava usando um sobretudo bege, pois ventava e fazia muito frio naquele dia de outono.

Passou apressada ao lado de duas mulheres patéticas que, com certeza, faziam compras no centro e, por acaso, usavam roupas extravagantes. Esbarrou em uma delas e ouviu uma delas xingando-a por nem ao menos pedir desculpas. Parou na esquina onde havia um semáforo e teve que esperar que ele abrisse para poder passar.

Quando colocou os pés no asfalto, um carro passou a toda velocidade ao seu lado e levantou a água empossada pela chuva da noite anterior, molhando-a completamente e fazendo Hermione derrubar sua pasta no meio da rua. Os papéis voaram com o vento e ela gritou coisas horríveis para o motorista do carro.

"_Parece que hoje Merlim não está de bem comigo"_ pensou ela, recolhendo sua pasta e os poucos papéis que ainda estavam no chão. _"Melhor eu contar até dez, respirar fundo e relaxar". _Hermione continuou andando, seu mau-humor maior ainda, em direção ao seu apartamento.

Entrou na pequena sala, jogou suas coisas no sofá e se jogou nele também. O motivo de todo mau-humor consistia em pedir um favor que ela não gostaria de pedir. Sentiu-se mal o dia todo por causa disso. Mas não havia jeito. Se ela não conseguisse a maldita matéria, estaria demitida no ato. E aquele não era um bom momento para ser demitida, apesar de Harry tê-la convidado insistentemente para trabalhar com ele em sua empresa.

O amigo parecia querer muito que ela lhe ajudasse na empresa de criação de modelos de vassouras, mas Hermione não se sentia bem trabalhando para ele. Seria a prova de que ela sempre precisava dele. Se bem que o que ia pedir pra ele era uma prova de que, mais uma vez, precisava dele. E Hermione não gostava de precisar dele, por mais que fosse verdade.

Ela então respirou fundo, pensando no que diria. Se ele não aceitasse, estava perdida. Tirou o telefone do gancho e discou o numero da casa de Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry estava muito entediado. Tinha tirado merecidas férias há dois dias e não agüentava mais ficar em casa. Ele já pensava seriamente em voltar ao trabalho. Tentava arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer, como ficar horas na frente da TV jogando baralho consigo mesmo e dar um passeio pelo parque em frente à sua casa. Mas nada do que fazia era suficiente. Ele sentia falta de companhia.

Não só uma companhia pra passar o tempo. Se fosse isso, ele já teria aparatado para a casa de Rony há muito tempo, já que o ruivo só trabalhava quando queria na loja de Jorge. Harry precisava de uma mulher, precisava se apaixonar e sentir as famosas borboletas no estômago pela mesma. Há muito tempo ele estava atrás de uma mulher que gostasse dele de verdade, não por causa da fama ou do dinheiro. E estava achando que era impossível.

Atualmente, estava solteiro, o que era um recorde para ele. Harry nunca parava sem namorada por mais de uma semana. E, por ser famoso, sempre acabava parando em alguma revista de fofoca ao ser flagrado em alguma balada com suas namoradas, o que era motivo de piada entre seus amigos.

Perdido nesses pensamentos sem nexo ele ouviu o telefone tocar. Telefone. Por que mesmo ele tinha um? Ah, é mesmo. Para que Hermione pudesse falar com ele. A amiga ainda estava extremamente ligada ao mundo trouxa. Harry não conseguia entender isso nela. A magia era algo maravilhosa pra ser desperdiçado.

Por isso mesmo ele oferecera emprego a ela milhares de vezes em sua empresa. Sabia que Hermione era muito capaz e saberia fazer qualquer coisa, mas por algum motivo a amiga nunca aceitava seus convites.

Harry tinha uma enorme admiração por Hermione. O jeito como ela era independente, como nunca precisava de ninguém (pelo menos ele achava), como ela sabia diverti-lo e o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Saiu novamente de seus pensamentos com um barulho infernal em sua cabeça. Não, não era em sua cabeça. Merlim, o telefone! Harry deu um salto do sofá da sala de estar e correu para o aparelho antes que parasse de tocar.

- Alô? – disse ele.

- Harry? – perguntou a outra voz. – Olá. Sou eu, Hermione.

- Claro que é você! Quem mais me liga? – perguntou Harry, divertido. Ele ouviu a amiga rir do outro lado da linha – Como está?

- Vou indo. E você?

- Estou um pouco entediado. Saí de férias anteontem, lembra?

- É mesmo. Eu acho que posso te tirar do tédio.

- Sério? E qual seria o seu remédio pra mim?

- Eu fui liberada da edição da revista esta tarde. Venha para a minha casa pra passarmos um tempo juntos. Há tempos não fazemos isso.

- Tem razão. Que horas?

- Agora.

- Ok. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem então. Estou te esperando.

- ...

- Harry?

- O quê? – Hermione deu um pulo ao sentir a voz dele em seu ouvido e seu hálito em seu pescoço. De tão assustada, derrubou o aparelho de telefone no chão.

- AH! Eu odeio quando você faz isso! – disse Hermione, virando-se para abraçar o amigo.

- Nossa, você cresceu! – brincou Harry.

- Seu bobo, nem faz tanto tempo assim que não nos vemos! – disse Hermione, segurando a mão dele e o arrastando para o sofá.

- Merlim, o que houve aqui? Passou um furacão? – assombrou-se Harry ao ver a pasta e o sobretudo de Hermione jogados no sofá.

- Na verdade, Harry, eu tenho que te pedir um favor. – admitiu Hermione, sem encará-lo, mas ainda segurando sua mão.

- Tst tst. Que amiga interesseira. – disse Harry, fingindo estar magoado.

- É o seguinte. – começou, olhando os olhos verdes de Harry - Hoje o meu chefe pegou pra caramba no meu pé, querendo que eu faça a reportagem da capa do domingo ou então estou demitida. Eu saí furiosa da redação e um carro jogou água empossada nas minhas coisas e nas minhas roupas.

- Isso explica. – observou Harry. – Deixe-me adivinhar. A sua matéria para a capa da revista sou eu? – perguntou.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela não sabia quando ou como teve a brilhante idéia de querer entrevistar Harry, mas agora estava decididamente arrependida. Com certeza ele não aceitaria. Harry tinha pavor de mídia e todos sabiam disso. E justo a sua melhor amiga fora resolver entrevistá-lo.

- Bom... Eu poderia recusar e você ficaria sem emprego, o que seria bom para mim, porque você finalmente aceitaria trabalhar comigo. – disse Harry. Hermione ficou boquiaberta e indignada com ele. – No entanto, eu aceito desde que você faça uma coisa pra mim.

- E o que o Sr. Potter quer comigo? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Eu deixo você fazer a sua entrevista e você me deixa fazer a _minha _entrevista. – sorriu ele.

- _Sua_ entrevista?

- Exatamente. Poderei fazer qualquer pergunta que eu quiser. E você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim.

- Isso não me parece justo. – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você é quem sabe. É o seu trabalho que está em jogo. – concluiu Harry, dando nos ombros.

- Ah, Harry, isso é golpe baixo.

- Pra você ver. Ser famoso me dá certos _privilégios._

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Quem começa?

- Eu. Está preparada?

- Pega leve, ok? – pediu Hermione e respirou fundo. – Pode perguntar.

- Primeira pergunta. – disse Harry, fazendo um desnecessário suspense, deixando a amiga nervosa. Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Sem falar que ele poderia tirar proveito da situação para saber o que ele sempre quis saber. – Com quantos caras você já dormiu _neste_ apartamento?

- Ah, Harry, isso é pergunta que se faça? – brigou ela. Harry mantinha a expressão firme, indicando que ele não mentia e que ela teria que responder a pergunta de qualquer jeito. Ela respirou fundo novamente. – Seis.

- Uau. – disse Harry, erguendo as sombracelhas. – Isso é bastante pra quem se mudou há um ano.

- Para com essas gracinhas e continua logo. – respondeu ela, corando e desviando o olhar. Harry riu baixinho e limpou a garganta.

- Segunda pergunta. O Rony é um dos seis?

- Não! – disse ela, como se fosse óbvio. – Há anos eu não tenho nada com o Rony.

- Sei, sei... Você ainda gosta dele?

- Não, Harry. Você já sabia a resposta dessa pergunta.

- Ok. Quem seria o sétimo?

- Não sei. – Hermione desviou o olhar. – Continue.

- Huumm... Acredito que achei um ponto fraco. Responda a verdade, Hermione.

- Draco tem grandes chances de ser o sétimo.

- O MALFOY? – berrou Harry.

- Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza. – disse Hermione. Ela se levantou e andou até a cozinha. Harry levantou-se rapidamente e foi atrás dela. Hermione não sabia porque respondera. Agora teria que agüentar Harry falando mal sobre Draco o dia todo. Era sempre assim. Por algum motivo, Harry sempre achava defeitos inencontráveis em todos os homens que ela saia.

Hermione realmente estava interessada em Malfoy. Nada relevante, apenas atração física, ou desejo, como preferir. Ele não era de se jogar fora e estava trabalhando como auror no Ministério. Exatamente, Malfoy continuava presunçoso e um pouco chato, mas mudara muito e ajudara Harry na guerra. E, há algumas semanas, Hermione e Draco haviam se beijado numa festa da revista.

- Hermione, eu poderia aceitar qualquer um, mas o Malfoy não. O que você quer, que eu fique louco? – dizia Harry enquanto ela abria a geladeira revirando os olhos à procura de algo para comerem. Harry observava Hermione fazer isso com a expressão chocada.

Na verdade, ele esperava que ela falasse até mesmo o _seu_ nome, mas nunca o de Draco Malfoy. Espere um momento. _Seu_ nome? O que levaria Hermione a querer transar com _ele_? Deixando a modéstia de lado, ele era lindo, charmoso, rico e os dois se gostavam muito. Sem falar que já haviam se beijado na formatura de Hogwarts, há cinco anos atrás, mas acontecera porque estavam bêbados.

Definitivamente, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes da amiga, mas para ele aquilo era normal. Sempre sentia ciúmes dela, mas era como ciúme de irmão. Só que desta vez era diferente. Harry ficou vermelho de raiva só de imaginar que Hermione poderia ter alguma coisa com Malfoy. Se é que já não tiveram ou _estavam tendo_.

- Ei, Hermione. Já teve alguma coisa com aquele oxigenado ridículo? – perguntou Harry quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

- Ahn... Já nos beijamos uma vez. – respondeu ela, tirando um pote de sorvete enorme da geladeira e pegando duas colheres na gaveta do armário.

- O que vê nele? Quer dizer, ele até tá mais simpático agora, mas ele não é o seu tipo...

- E qual é o meu tipo?

- Acho que quem faz as perguntas agora sou eu! – implicou Harry.

- Quer sorvete? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça, ainda contrariado. Os dois sentaram-se na bancada que separava a cozinha da sala de estar e colocaram o pote entre eles, para que pudessem dividir o sorvete de chocolate.

- Você gosta dele? – perguntou Harry, olhos baixos.

- Não. – disse Hermione. Harry ergueu os olhos e viu que ela dizia a verdade, então deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sabe... Eu ainda não terminei de fazer minhas perguntas! – disse ele, colocando uma colher de sorvete na boca.

- Pois então termine logo, eu tenho que fazer as minhas... – disse ela.

- Acho que essa é a penúltima pergunta... – disse ele enquanto Hermione comia um pouco de sorvete. Observou como ela conseguia ser graciosa até para puxar a colher para fora da boca e achou muito divertido ver que ela ficou com a boca suja. – O que é o amor pra você? – finalmente perguntou.

- É fazer alguma coisa sem esperar nada em troca. É ajudar uma pessoa sempre que ela precisar, estar sempre ao lado dela, sem se importar com si mesmo, apenas querendo o bem daquela pessoa. Amor pra mim é estar inteiramente ligado com uma pessoa a ponto de _respirá-la._

- Do jeito que você fala, parece que ama alguém.

- Eu não tenho certeza se amo, mas já senti coisas parecidas com isso. – explicou ela, pegando mais sorvete. Harry ainda olhava a face dela, sem se mover, apenas observando-a... – Você disse que essa era a penúltima pergunta. Qual é a ultima?

- Sua boca está suja... – disse Harry, sem se importar com o que ela perguntara. Ele foi se aproximando dela devagar, colocou uma das mãos em sua nuca e abriu a boca, lambendo o lábio superior de Hermione.

Ela também colocou a língua para fora, encontrando a dele. Enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos despenteados de Harry e o puxou para mais perto, finalmente o beijando. Há muito tempo não sentia aquilo. Parecia uma adolescente tendo o seu primeiro beijo, com medo e cuidado, como se tivesse receio de fazer algo errado e assustar o namorado.

Por outro lado, Harry sentia-se parecido. Para ele, o beijo de Hermione era algo que ele precisava para sobreviver naquele momento. E realmente era. Sentir a língua dela percorrer toda a sua boca deliciosamente o fazia ir e voltar do céu. Naquele momento, ele soube que a amava. E toda a explicação dela para o que era o amor era inútil, pois o amor era algo maior e ele sentia isso agora...

Se separaram e ficaram calados por alguns minutos, sem se afastar, os narizes ainda roçando um no outro. Harry colocou sua outra mão na cintura dela e Hermione apoiou as suas mãos nos ombros dele.

- Qual era a ultima pergunta? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silencio.

- Você conseguiria me amar? – perguntou ele, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Precisa responder?

E o beijou novamente.

**Fim. **

**

* * *

**

N/A: Essa fic realmente aqueceu meu coração. Espero que tenha feito o mesmo por vocês, lindos leitores. Deixem um review!


End file.
